Missing Clare
by EClarexForever
Summary: Theres a shooting at Degrassi Prom, and Clare goes missing. They suspect the gunman was Johnny Dimarco, but there's no evidence of him being the kidnapper.. Eli decides to find out who took her, and where she is, if its the last thing he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. D; Bu i DO own the dream of being on Degrassi Someday..**

**[A/N] This is a working title. May change ..**

**Chapter 1: "I'll Be Your Rock."**

**Nobody's POV:**

Eli Goldsworthy sat at the far end of the Gymnasium, watching the couple, he actually, as much as it killed him, believed would last a while. But, from what he was seeing, that was all ending.

"Your Breaking up with me, at _Prom?_" Clare furiously thrashed her arms around, taking a step back.

"Its for the best, Clare.." Jake calmly replied, as if the break up was just an errand on his To Do list. Clare was lost for words. _Was he serious?_ She kept thinking. _Of course he's serious, you retard!_ The voice in her head shouted back. She nodded, and walked away, and Eli wanted to run to her, to hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok, but he held back. He knew he couldn't. He was finally on good terms with Clare, he couldn't risk there friendship. He'd rather have Clare smile, when she passed him, than akwardly glance at him, and avoid eye contact.

Clare stood next to the punch bowl, supporting herself against the table. Her eyes darted around, searching for someone, _anyone_. Her eyes landed on two specific people.

Eli and Adam.

Her bestfriends. Well, _ex Bestfriends._ Now, she wasn't sure _what _exactly they were to eachother, after the whole break up with Eli. But, her and Eli were ok, now, right?

She made her way through the crowd, to stand infront of the two teenage boys.

"Hey, Clarebear, whats up?" Adam smiled at her.

"Hey, Adam Nothing, just hanging around,"

Adam eyed her, suspiciously. "How did you even get into prom? Are you one of the servers like Eli and I , or..?"

"Uh, yeah, thats how we,- Me and Jake, got in."

Eli watched Clare, noticing Her wince when she spoke of Jake. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. She wanted to pretend nothing happened, she wanted to hold herself together. But , Like they say, _One can only pretend for so long._

Just as Adam was about to speak, the room went silent. Then there was a bang, and everything went black.

**Eli's POV:**

I heard a bang. My first instinct was to hide, so I ran under a table. I heard a scream, a girl scream. The lights turned on again, and I got up from under the table. "Eli!" Adam got up from the floor and ran over to me. Everyone was looking around and wondering if anybody got shot. "EVERYONE, STAY CALM." I heardMr. Simpson's voice on the intercom. "The police are on there way!" I looked around at the terrified faces. It was then, that i realized Clare was nowhere in sight.

"Adam, where's Clare?"

Adam also looked around, then turned to me with wide eyes. "I dont know.."

I began searching under the tables, and around the gym, while everyone talked amongst themselves, waiting anxiously for the police. The teachers began looking around, and soon found out that nobody had been shot, or hurt in any way.

Except, Clare.

"Clare!" I called out. "Adam, I think she's missing."

"Well then tell Mr. Simpson!"

We ran to the principal, and the police, who were waiting just outside the school. Mr. Simpson was talking to one of the officers when we got outside.

"No, sir, nobody is hurt, or injured in any-"

"CLARE!" I shouted to the two. "Clare Edwards, sir, she's missing."

The cop gave me a puzzled look. "Do you know the last time you saw her?"

"Just before the shooting, she was standing beside me and my bestfriend Adam,"

Adam nodded in agreement, as the officer, who I now recignized was Dave's dad, Mr. Turner, started asking a bunch of questions.

"Are you positive she's missing?"

"Yes, we searched the gym. She wouldn't just wander away."

"Ok, how old is she?"

"15, shes a sophmore."

"Can you describe her?"

"Short, curly hair, big, beautiful, blue eyes, light skin.."

I was lost in thought, just thinking about the angel I once called my girlfriend. But, that's when Mr. Simpson came over to us, again.

**Nobody's POV:**

"The students recignize a Johnny Dimarco. He was a student here, and he may have done the shooting. And, possibly, though we don't have much evidence, he may be a clue as to where Clare Edwards is." Mr. Simpson's face was as serious as it had ever been.

Adam looked over at his bestfriend, and saw worry flash across his face.

"Eli-"

Before Adam could say anymore, Eli was sprinting down the street. _Where is he going?_ Adam was thinking. He sighed, thinking it was best to just leave his friend alone for a while.

"Adam! Are you ok?" Drew came rushing to him, with Katie and Fiona trailing behind. Adam felt warm tears running down his cheeks. Since when was he crying?

"Where's Eli? And Clare?" Fiona asked, a little impatiently.

"Clares... missing." Adam replyed in a hoarse voice.

**Woah. Uhh-ooh. Clare's Missing.. And im sure we know who it is.. or do we? O.O Hehe. And the Johnny Dimarco.. Well, his character is totally OOC , since I dont know much about him. But, yeah.. Review!~ :] 5 reviews for Chapter 2! - Jadasophea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Clare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**[A/N] Even though I still need I more review, I decided to post chapter 2 ^-^ EnJoy~**

**Chapter 2- "Curiosity Killed the Cat."**

**Clare's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a dark room. I blinked a few times. _Was I dreaming?_ Of course not.. This is real. I remember it, now.

_FlashBack:_

_*Bang!* _

_I heard a gunshot, and instantly ducked. What was going on? I started to panic. I began crawling on the floor, trying to get to a table, or anything, to hide around. _

_I felt strong hands grasp my hips, pulling me back, and I let out an ear-splitting scream. A Hand covered my mouth, and soon I was being dragged along the floor._

_Suddenly, as if by magic, I blacked out, resting into a deep sleep._

_End Flashback_

I started to panic, realizing I'd been kidnapped. But by who? I suddenly felt scared, even more scared than the night Eli almost got stabbed by Fitz.

I wanted to scream, but something kept me from doing so. I was deciding on if I should make a run for it, or stay put. I didn't know who excatly I was being kidnapped by, where I really was, or how aggressive this person was willing to be. Tears stinged the corners of my eyes, as a dark figure appeared at the doorway.

"Clarebear, are you up, now?"

I heard a man's voice speak to me. it sounded so familiar, yet unkown.

"Aww, don't cry, Blue eyes." The dark figure walked over to my side of the bed, and gently reached over to wipe the tear off my cheek. I flinced and pulled back once his thumb caressed my face.

"Clare, it's only me, dont be scared. Im here to protect you."

_Wait. _Now I recignize this voice.. No.. It couldn't be who I thought it was, _could it?_

"P-please," I mumbled to the stranger. "Why am I here?"

The man let out a harsh chuckle. "Oh, Clare, Im just here to keep you safe, from the big, bad world."

Yes, I knew who this was, now. And I was even _more _scared than before..

**Nobody's POV:  
><strong>

Eli leaned against the abandoned church him and Clare had once found while on a picnik. His eyes were bloodshot, from crying all night. Clare had went missing just the other night, and the whole town was on a search for her. He was worried for Clare, innocent, little Clare.

_This is all my fault! This is all MY fault!_

He repeated numerous times in his head. Out of fustration, he turned in his spot and punched the brick wall of the church. For a split second, he was a little relieved to get that out, until his knuckle started burning, and blood dripped inbetween his fingers.

"Damnit!" He yelled to the wilderness.

Suddenly, something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to his left, and laying a few feet away from him, on the floor, was a note. He hesitated for a second, but walked cautiously towards it, and picked it up. He unfolded the little paper, and gasped, reading the fine print:

_"Curiosity Killed the Cat. But, are you willing to be that cat?"_

Eli's hands started shaking, vigourously, rereading the note in his hands a few times. _What could this possibly mean?_ He wondered. After a few minutes of long, hard thinking, something finally clicked in his head.

_Clare._

Yes, he was certain this note was about Clare, specifically meant for him. Someone wanted him to try and go after Clare and the kidnapper. Eli decided it was best to go home, get some rest, and think about this decision. He folded up the note, and stuck it in his back pocket. He walked out of the church, and into the deep forest. Just as he was walking, he noticed something carved in a tree.

_E + J = x3_

Julia..

Eli took a deep breath, tracing over the letters slowely, with his index finger. His finger stopped, just over the 3 .

"Julia, please, If you can hear me, If your up _there,_ whatever that may be, please, Im begging, keep Clare safe.. For me, for _us._"

He wondered if Julia could hear him. He wanted to know where exactly she was, and since he was an Athiest, he didn't believe she was in heaven. He didn't believe _in _heaven.

There was a sudden strong wind, around him. His eyes widened slightly, as a figure shaped infront of him. a pale, light girl appeared, smiling at him.

"Eli," Eli stood there, gaping, watching the tiny woman as she got closer, and closer, until finally she was close enough to reach out and stroke his cheek.

"J-Julia?"

The girl smiled pleasingly at him. "Yes, Eli, its really me. Long time no see, huh?" He stood there in amazement. Julia chuckled lightly, batting her eyelashes.

"I dont have much time left. But, I wanted to tell you something important."

Eli nodded, signalling for her to continue.

"About Clare, Im not sure how she'll be, but I can tell you now, If you really Love her, don't let her go. Find her. I can tell you truelly love and care for her, more than you've ever cared for me,. so go, find her, protect her"

Eli smiled. "Julia, I will always love you, and I thank you, even though your.. gone, your still here to help me out, like you promised."

Julia's eyes got wide, and her spirit started to fade. "Im sorry, Eli, but I have to go now, I hope you make the right decision."

And just like that, his first love disappeared yet again.

"Julia! _Julia!"_

The boy started calling out, running around, frantically, looking for the girl. "No! Wait! One more minute!" The once beautiful forest, started to change into fire, everywhere.

_"Eli! Eli!"_ Eli stopped, hearing his name being called. The voice was distant, and suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

**Ooooh. I like this Chapter! c: I hope you guys do too. It's weird, i Know. BUT, review Pleasse! [; I'll love you forever&ever&ever !3 xoxo, Jadasophea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Clare**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Degrassi ;[**

**Chapter 3: "Expect the unexpected."**

**Eli's POV:**

I looked around, realizing I was now in my room. I'd Been dreaming about Julia, the whole time. I noticed Adam was standing over me, eyes tinted red.

"Adam, what's wrong? Is it Clare?"

Oh, god. It's too late. She's gone. She's dead.

_No.._

"E-Eli," Adam took a seat beside my bed, trembling. "They found Johnny Dimarco.." I Leaned closer to Adam. "And? Did they find Clare?" Some part of me really wanted to know, but yet, another part was too scared to hear what Adam had to say.

"And, he didn't have Clare. He confessed to the shooting, but had no idea where Clare was. And he wasn't lieing."

I opened my mouth, to speak, but couldn't form words. I glanced at my desk, and saw the small, folded note, laying beneath my lamp.

"He's in jail now.. But, Its late, I should get home, I hope you feel better, Eli." Adam got up, and walked towards the door. Before walking out, he turned back to me. "I know you don't believe in god and stuff, but please, pray for her." I nodded, and he disappeared into my hallway.

I started thinking of my dream, what Julia had said.

_"If you really Love her, don't let her go. Find her."_

I finally made up my mind. I jumped off my bed, and grabbed the note, unfolding it. Only then did I realize, it also had writing, in the bottom right corner. I must've been so tired, that I missed this. I squinted to read the tiny text.

_Above the Dot. Table 4._

What was this suppose to mean? The Dot? What _about _The Dot? Thoughts like these cluddered my mind. I wasn't sure what I should do. Was this really a clue?

_Wait. _

What if Im suppose to go to The Dot, for a specific reason? Maybe, just maybe, it's suppose to give me some more clues as to where Clare is?

Yes, that was it.

I had to find Clue #2. I smiled at myself, surprised that I had figured that out on my own. I grabbed my keys, to my new Hearse, Morty Jr. After slipping on my combat boots, I trotted down my stairs, and out to my car.

**Clare's POV:**

My first night was the worst.

I still wasn't sure _why _I was being held hostage, but _he _just kept telling me, "It's to protect you, Clare."

"Protect me from what?" I shouted at _him, _jumping up from the spot I was sitting at.

He just smiled to himself, ignoring my angered self, as If I was just a little child, throwing a fit over nothing. But, this, this was _something._ I was being kidnapped, how could I _not _be mad? He was a monster, and I was his next victim.

He kept me in his attic, with nothing but water, a mattress, and one blanket. It was harsh and brutal. It smelt of mold, and dust. A few times a day, he'd bring up food, usually nothing more than a sandwhich. I remember it being really cold last night, so cold that I almost thought my tears were going to freeze.

I cried myself to sleep, shouting terrible words to nothing. I didn't even have light, except through a small crack through the boarded up window. But, but that wasn't the worst thing about being here.

No.

The most terrifying thing was the way _he _touched me. It didn't feel right. I felt.. dirty. I tryed, quite unsuccessfully, to push him away, but he always managed to pin me down, keep me still.. And it scared me.

It scared me so much, that I eventually just gave in to him, too frightened of what he'd do if I didn't let him.

**Nobody's POV:**

Eli pushed the doors of Above the Dot open, his green eyes scanning the coffee shop. He seated himself at table 4, and looked around. No sign of any note. _Huh.._ He thought. _Maybe Im getting this all wrong?_

Deep in thought, he hadn't realized that the waiter had placed a menu beside him. He opened it up, and an envelope fell onto his lap.

He slowely opened it, knowing exactly what it was. The letter in his hand read:

_"Tik, Tok, on the Clock.. _

_swingset 2. Park."_

He stared at the note for a while, wondering if he should be happy that he has another clue, or furious over what the note had said.

_Tik tok? _

Did this mean he doesn't have much time to find Clare? But, obviously, the person writing all this, HAD to know he'd get this menu. Was he being watched? But, they'd have to be pretty clever if they got all this done. He never thought it'd be _this _hard to find Clare.. And now, he was wondering if he should just show the cops.

"E-Eli?" Eli turned in his seat, to face the soft voice.

"Bianca?"

"Yes, can I talk to you? Its important.." Confusingly, Eli got up from his seat, following Bianca out the doors, into the parking lot.

"Uh," Eli searched his mind for something to say. Why, out of all people, did Bianca DeSousa want to talk to _him?_

"Eli, I think I know what happened to Clare." The girl said, in a stern voice.

**Hmmm! What does Bianca know? oh, daayumm. :o Anyway, I need help! D; Im not sure WHERE this is going.. Or how its gunna end.. So, any ideas? And, again, where are my reviews? C'mon! c: xoxo, Jadasophea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing Clare**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Degrassi. Or Munro Chambers. *Sadly* D;**

**Chpater 4: "Everyone is entitled to A Secret."**

**Nobody's POV:**

Eli was alittle taken aback by her words. His mouth hung open, yet again, unable to form words. Sighing, Bianca continued.

"I saw Fitz. Right before prom. He said he had some 'unfinished business' to take care of. And I saw him eyeing Clare.. I just really thought you should know.. And, if your trying to look for her, I wanna help." She crossed her arms, stating that she wasn't going to let Eli talk her out of helping him find Clare.

_Fitz._

The name of his arch-enemy made Eli's teeth clamp together. He breathed in deep, trying to calm down a little.

"Why do you wanna help?" He finally responded to Bianca. "It's really not your business. I think you have problems of your own, but thanks, for the info." He started to walk away, but Bianca gripped his arm, pulling him back.

"No, your not going anywhere, and I, I wanna help because.. I think Fitz will hurt Clare. It's not the first time he's done this.. I knew someone who was physically, verbally, and mentally abused by him .. It didn't turn out so pretty." Bianca felt tears building up.

_How did she know this?_ Eli was thinking. Who was this girl? And, most importantly, what _did _Fitz do to her?..

"How do you know all this?" Eli was unsure of his question, but he needed to know.

"He kidnapped a good friend of mine. That's all I can say. But, Fitz is dangerous, Eli, he isn't scared to hurt someone, He , he .." Bianca was now yelling this, at the confused teenage boy. She didn't finish her sentence, afraid of what she would say.

Eli stared at her for a moment, then said, "Alright.. I'll tell you what I know then." He felt like he could trust this girl, seeing as she had many secrets herself. "Lets go." Eli grabbed her arm, and dragged her to Morty. They got into the hearse, and sat there for a while.

"So, Dr. Doom, explain."

Eli kept his eyes glued to the parking lot, just outside his window. "I found a note. The day after Clare went missing, in the woods." He pulled out the tiny paper, and handed it to Bianca. She slowely opened it, and gasped at what she was reading.

"And so," Eli continued. "I went to Above The Dot, as it told me. And when I opened my menu, _this _fell onto my lap." He handed her the envelope, and she nodded, reading the second clue.

"And, now you have to go to the Park, swingset number 2?" Bianca glanced at Eli, and he nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for, Drive!"

Eli smirked, _well, with Bianca, this should be interesting._

**Clare's POV:**

**"**It's ok, Clare, don't be scared.." I shuddered, and forced my eyes shut.

His hands were on my hips, and, though his face was inches away, I could smell the alchohal in his breath. I stiffened, feeling him get closer.

"Please, No.." I mumbled, but he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't move, afraid to open my eyes. He chuckled, pulling away from me.

"Ah.. Saint Clare, your too nice, live a little!"

Once he was off me, I picked up my blanket, and moved to the corner of my mattress, curling up into a ball, breathing heavily. I winced, when he slammed the attic door shut.

I let my sobs out now, knowing he probably wouldn't be back for a while. How did I get into this mess? Why did he want _me? _

I sighed, laying my head on the soft pillow. My eyes closed, and I didn't fight to stay asleep..

_Dream.._

_"Clare! Clare!" I heard my name being called, and I looked around the forest. I was at the abandoned church me and Eli had went to, and where we held Adam's party for Fiona. I was wearing a white, summer dress, my hair neatly curled._

_"Oh, Clare, there you are!"I turned around, seeing Eli jogging up to me, pulling me into a strong, yet delicate hug._

_"Eli?" i choked out, wondering what was going on. Was he really here? But.. where?_

_"Clare," Eli pulled away, holding my face in his hands. "Clare, where have you been? I've been looking for you! Everyone, we miss you! What happened?"_

_I was about to respond, when I realised Eli's face change.. into Fitz's._

_"Fitz.."_

_"Aw, Clare, Im here. Eli is gone, now, it's me and you."_

_NO. NO. NO!_

I woke up abruptly, from my nightmare.

Eli.

Oh, how I missed Eli. It was weird, you'd think I'd miss my bestfriends, my family more, but Eli has been in the back of my mind, lately. I wanted to die, thinking back to the day, a few months ago, when I broke up with the only guy who had truely ever loved me.

Who'd _cry _for me.

Who'd _risk his own life_ just to make sure I was safe..

But also the guy who tried to kill himself, when I said I didn't love him back. But, that was Eli. He was so scared of losing me, he didn't realize he was sufficating me, causing me to leave. He's been through that kind of pain, and I put him through it all over again.

I cringed, thinking of how much I've hurt him. Maybe.. Maybe _I _was the monster? The selfish, cold-hearted one?

* * *

><p>I heard the door open, and <em>Fitz <em>walked in, holding a plate of breakfast in his hand.

"Morning, Clare, sleep well?" I only nodded, not wanting to tell him anything of my dream.

"So, Clare, you know, I really love you, that's why Im doing this. Im protecting you, Clare." He had a sincere smile on his face, but I saw right through it.

I glared at him. How was this protecting me? What could possibly be worse than this?

"This. Isn't. Love. Fitz. When you love someone, all you want is for them to be happy. Im not happy." I saw the anger in his eyes, while I said this. I was scared of what he'd do. But instead of doing anything to me, he just got up, and walked out of the attic. His footsteps faded, as he got further away from the door.

I let out my breath, sulking, and leaned back against the wall.

**This chapter sucked, alot. But, whatever, I wanted to post this anyways, so I could delete the story off my mom's laptop, because I think It's kind of .. akward. Idk how. It just is O_o Im akward, too, btw. But, Review I guess. xoxo, Jadasophea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing Clare**

**Disclaimer: i own a Fanfiction. Not Degrassi.**

**Chapter 5: "Trusting You to trust Me."**

**Eli's POV:**

"Alright. Here it is." Bianca and I stood infront of a rusty swingset, eyeing it, like somehow an envelope would magically appear before us.

"Where the hell would it be?" Bianca was getting fustrated, I could tell. I sighed, mumbling an, "Idunno."

I was about to look under the seat, when I heard footsteps approach us.

"Looking for something?" My eyes grew wide at the voice I heard, just over my shoulder. Slowely, I turned, to see the one person I've been avoiding, the whole time.

"Fitz." Bianca snarled.

"Hey Bee, long time no see." Fitz smirked at her, and I grew tense. "And Eli.. Hows Clare?" I knew by the look on his face, he had something to do with Clare going missing.

"Where is she?" I charged after him, holding him against the brick building.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, Emo boy?" I felt his rough hands shove me away, and Bianca caught me by my back. "Eli.. Lets just go." She whispered in my ear, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, listen to the nice lady.." Fitz stroked Bianca's cheek, and she flinched. Who did he think he was?

"Listen," Fitz turned to me, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you want your ClareBear back, then Find her. But Good Luck." He chuckled, and walked away.

I was about to go after him, But Bianca pulled me back. "No, Eli, stay."

"Why? He's obviously the one who has Clare. We need to find her, we need to-"

"Eli! NO! That's exactly what he want's you to do. To follow him. Its a trap." I sighed. Bianca was right. How could I have been so stupid?

Bianca fell back onto the grass, and I sat beside her. "So," she mumbled. "What do we do now?"

I shrugged. "Tell the cops. It's our only option. I mean, we can't face Fitz alone, he'll-"

"No!" Bianca shrieked again, standing up from the ground. "We can't tell them!" I looked at her confusingly. "Why?"

"Because, I already have a criminal record. If they find out, if _Fitz _finds out, that we went to the police, he _won't _let it go. And, chances are, Clare is safer _right now, _then she'd be if Fitz finds out we went to the cops. He'd hurt her. And, we both know you don't want that."

She was right, Clare being even more hurt would kill me. "Alright, drama queen, I won't got to the po-po." I joked. "But.. What happened to your friend? The one that got hurt by Fitz?"

She sat back down, but didn't look at me. "Eli, can I tell you something?" There was seriousness in her voice, I knew this must be important. "Definitely."

She played around with the grass inbetween her fingers, but was silent. I finally spoke up, "This is the part where you tell me whats bugging you.." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Eli, Fitz, he.. hurt me." Bianca looked up at me, with big, brown eyes. "He raped me.." I stood there, unsure of what to say or do. I mean, c'mon, this was _Bianca DeSousa._ I barely knew her, but I knew enough to know that, right now, she needed a friend.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He threatened me.. He knows too much. This is the reason why Im helping you. Clare, she's too innocent, too weak, she won't be able to stand up to him like I can."

I slumped down onto the grass. She's right, yet again. Clare is Clare, she's a saint, she can't handle a world like Bianca's. "alright, well, then, we're gunna find her. One way or another." I stood up, and helped Bianca up.

"And I think Fitz was clue #4." She chuckled, as we walked back to Morty Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV:<strong>

Clare sat against a rock, shivering from the night's wind. She was wearing only the floral dress she had had on the night of the dance, just a week ago. That's how long it's been, since she was kidnapped by Fitz.

_A whole Fucking week._

She looked around, trying to remember how she'd gotten in the woods, in the first place.

Then she remembered.

_Flashback:_

_"Aww, Clare, it's ok, don't be frightened, it's only the woods." Fitz's voice made her stomache turn, causing her to puke a little in her mouth._

_"Get. away. from. ME!" the helpless girl screamed, trying to push the man away. This only made him hold her tighter, and he slowely lifted the dress off of her bruised body. "Fitz, please, dont!" _

_Only a chuckle came from the strong man, as he inched his face closer to her's. Everything from there was just a fuzzy image in Clare's mind._

_End Flashback_

Clare shuddered at the flashback. Fitz had left her there in the woods, laying helpless and weak. She didn't know what else to do, but curl up in a ball, and cry herself to sleep.

_The Next Morning-_

Clare opened her eyes, to see the woods upon her. Memories of the night before cluddered the girl's mind, and she began to cry, yet again. Every bone in her body ached. Slowely, she lifted herself up from the ground, and began walking in a random direction, hoping to find _some _place to go.

She was walking for about 10 minutes, until she realized she was even deeper into the woods. She breathed heavily, looking around the dark forest.

**Eh. Im not sure how this is going to end. But, whatever. Review~ ;D xoxo, Jadasophea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing Clare**

**Disclaimer: Im getting really sick of this disclaimer shiznox. But, as you know, I do no own Degrassi.. Yet.. O_o**

**[A/N] These might be the last few chapters! Ahh! D; I still don't know how to end it! But, review if you want a happy ending.. or a horrible one O_o Anyways, Read&Review**

**GO!~**

**Chapter 6- " You Leave Me Breathless.."**

**Nobody's POV:**

"Eli! Eli! Get your lazy ass up!" Adam shouted, shaking his bestfriend from his slumber. Eli wacked Adam's hand away, sitting up and letting his eye's adgust to the light shining through his thin, black curtains.

"What Adam! It's 7 in the morning!" The teenage boy groaned, sitting upright on his bed. Adam sat beside him, rolling his eyes.

Eli only had a pair of boxers on, but Adam was used to seeing his friend like this, they've had many sleepovers.

"We havn't talked in a week, man! You need to get out of the house more, dude. C'mon."

Eli hesitated, "I don't know man, Im still kinda bummed.."

"Eli, she's going to be ok. She'll be found. Don't worry." Adam rubbed his back, comfortingly.

Eli glared at Adam. "How do you expect me to want to leave my house, knowing Clare is missing? What if, what if she's gone? Huh, Adam? What if Fitz _hurts _her. She's not Bianca, she's not str-"

"WOAH! Woah, what? Fitz? Bianca? Where the hell did this come from?" Adam stared at his friend, blankly.

_Shit. _Eli thought. _I forgot to tell him! _"Uhh.. It's actually a long story, dude. Maybe a little too long, hehe," Eli started to get up, but Adam yanked his arm, pulling him back down on the bed. "Tell. NOW."

Eli sighed . He was too tired to obbject. "Alright, alright. It started the day after Clare went missing.." Adam shook his head. "And, I was in the woods, I found a note. It had a quote on it, a saying, and at the bottom, it told me to go to Above The Dot.." Eli continued his story about Bianca and Fitz and Clare, while his bestfriend listened intentively.

* * *

><p>The lost girl scanned the forest, her hands trembling. She had holes in her little dress, and scratches covering her limbs, from walking through the woods for hours.<p>

Night finally fell upon her, but, despite the darkness, she kept walking. She was destined to find her way home, she knew she couldn't be _that _far away..

She saw a hint of light coming from an opening in the woods, and she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

But, Clare soon realized that they were streetlights. She started to walk faster, and almost cried, when her feet hit the cement sidewalk. She looked around the street, knowing exactly where she was.

* * *

><p>Eli sat in his bed, in the dark, staring at his ceiling. He was thinking about all the stress of the passed week. About Bianca. About Fitz. But, mostly, about <em>Clare.<em>

He'd told Adam earlier that day, and he just about freaked on Eli.

_"Why didn't Know tell me?"_

_"I-"_

_"Do you have any idea where she is?"_

_"Wel-"_

_"And Bianca? She's Helping you?"_

He felt like, somehow, it was his fault. It could've been him getting kidnapped.. Well, not exactly, Clare was actually _meant _to be kidnapped. Eli was so fustrated. He wasn't sure _what exactly _to do, anymore. Usually, he had a plan for everything. But, not this time.

_"Fuck!"_ He slammed his fist down on his desk, injuring his pinky finger. But he could care less. He only cared about one thing, and that was Clare. Only Clare.

Mr. and Mrs. Goldworthy weren't home, so Eli was alone.

_**-Bzzzz! Bzzzzz!-**_

He looked over to where his phone was sitting atop his books. He reached over and grabbed it, automatically pressed 'answer.'

"Hello?"

"Eli? It's Bianca."

"Oh, hey Bee, whats up?"

"Bad news. I'll be there in 5 minutes to explain."

The line went dead. And so did Eli's heart. This, this could only mean one thing..

No.

Eli refused to think about what could have happened. He waited there for a few minutes, until he heard a knock at his front door. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized he only had a pair of black skinny jeans on. He grabbed a Dead Hand tee shirt laying on his floor, and ran down his stairs.

"Eli," Bianca's worried voice called, right when he opened the door.

"Bee, what is it?"

"It's FItz.. He left town." Eli let out a breath. "And Clare?"

"I, I honestly don't know, Im not sure if she's with him.. But he went to New York."

Eli's body shook vigorously. He took a seat in his livingroom, Bianca trailing behind him. "Im sorry, Eli, that we couldn't find her sooner.."

He shook his head. "No. No, she's not gone, Bee," He chuckled evily. "She's at home. Sitting on her bed, reading. Yes, she's home."

Bianca knew what was happening. "No, Eli, as much as you wanna believe that, you and I both know. She's.. She's gone."

Bianca's words cut him like a knife. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe it. They sat there on the couch for a while, when Eli's doorbell rang. He quickly stood up, as Bianca did, and walked over to the door, slowely opening it.

Bianca walked over to the door, just as Eli was turning the knob. He stared, mouth gaping, at the sight infront of him. He was absolutely breathless.

**OOh. Who is it? What's gunna happen? Oh, no.. Anyways, REVIEW ! :D x3 xoxo, Jadasophea**


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing Clare**

**-**** I DO NOT own Degrassi. Just a T.V. **

**Chapter 7: "If we breathe for one another, they will never seperate us."**

**Nobody's POV:**

_Bianca knew what was happening. "No, Eli, as much as you wanna believe that, you and I both know. She's.. She's gone."_

_Bianca's words cut him like a knife. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe it. They sat there on the couch for a while, when Eli's doorbell rang. He quickly stood up, as Bianca did, and walked over to the door, slowely opening it._

_Bianca walked over to the door, just as Eli was turning the knob. He stared, mouth gaping, at the sight infront of him. He was absolutely breathless._

"Eli.." A soft, broken voice called.

Bianca watched as Eli pulled the girl into a hug. For a few minutes, nobody moved. Nobody said a word. The only sound was their breathing, and the pitter-patter of the light rain hitting the windows. Feelings were everywhere, emotions were all mixed. Finally, Bianca cleared her throat, and Eli pulled away from the girl.

"Clare.." He stared in amazement. Clare noticed Bianca then, and got wide-eyed. "Eli, im so sorry, was a interrupting something? I didn't realize you two were-"

Eli chuckled, "No, Clare, me and Bianca are not together. It's a long story, we'll have to explain it. But first, we have to call the police, and your mom. You have to tell us _everything_ that happened, ok?" He hadn't realized he was crying, as Clare was, until he felt a tear fall from his face.

These tears, he wasn't sure what kind they were. Happy tears? Because Clare was ok? Or nervous tears, because of what could have happened to Clare? He was kind of scared to here her story, actually, and this made his stomache turn.

"Right," Clare managed to say, looking apolligetically at Bianca. Bianca smiled at the girl, quite surprised that she was okay, and got away from Fitz. "Im happy the saint is okay, but right now we have to get the po-po here, and I have to go.. But, I hope your okay, Clare. And Eli, we should hang out sometime, away from the trouble of my life."

Eli nodded, understanding that Bianca didn't want another run-in with the cops. Bianca patted Clare's shoulder, then walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Police cars and Ambulances surrounded the Edwards household, and Eli sat at Clare's diningroom table, head in hands, cheeks stained with tears. The police were just in the other room, "interviewing" Clare about the kidnapping. Nurses surrounded her, checking to make sure she was okay. But obviously, she wasn't okay. Yes, she had bruises, and a sprained ankle, but she was also hurt, mentally. Fitz had scarred her. What he'd done, what Clare <em>let <em>him do, would stay with her forever. There was no escaping reality, she'd been raped, and there was nothing in the world that could change this, or make it any less painful.

"Eli?" Eli looked to the left, to see Jake Martins leaning against the counter. "Hey, man, I think you should probably catch some Z's, Im heading out now, do you need a ride? You look in no condition to be driving."

Eli smirked a little, but the frown soon showed up again. "Thanks, dude, but I'll be fine. If you see Clare tomorrow morning, could you ask her to call me?"

"Yeah, no problem. And thanks, for getting her here safe." Jake and Eli exchanged akward daps, and Eli walked out into the cold rain, getting into Morty.

He sat there for a while, unable to move. This all seemed like his fault. If only he hadn't put Fitz in jail, he wouldn't have wanted any revenge. If only, he'd listened to Clare, and backed off, nobody would be hurt. If only, he hadn't went crazy, and let Clare go..

_If only._

He was lost in thought, until he heard a tap at his window. He rolled it down, to reveal a smiling Mrs. Edwards.

"Hey, Eli, I just wanted to say, thank you so much for getting Clare here, and helping out alot. Clare is in a hard place right now, with the divorce, the kidnapping, and my re-marriage, but I knew somehow, you'd be there for her. Your a good friend, Eli. She appreciates it."

This made Eli smile, and he realized that he was doing whatever he could to help Clare. "Thanks," Mrs. Edwards walked back to the house, and Eli started up his car. On his way home, his phone starting going off.

_Adam- "Hey, man, what happened? Clare's back? Is she okay?_

_Eli- "Yeah, she's doing okay, meet me at my house at 10:30, thats 15 minutes, and I'll explain."_

_Adam- "Alright, see you later."_

Eli hung up the phone, just as he pulled into his driveway.

**Short chapter, I know. It sucks. Whatever. It'll make sense later. But, the next one will be the last chapter, might write a sequel, if I get over 25 reviews. So, review please ! :] xoxo, Jadasophea**


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing Clare**

**Chapter 8: "I am By your Side."**

**Nobody's POV:**

I opened my eyes, to see the dim sunlight peaking through my curtains. Instantly, my mind went back to the night Fitz raped me. I sighed, getting up and reaching for my phone.

_*11 new messages*_

I knew they were all from Alli, Adam, and Drew. Maybe some other people, too. But I wasn't in the mood to talk, I _couldn't _talk.

The day after I got home, I stopped speaking. I just nodded, or shook my head. Occasionally I would put on a smile for my mom, but usually I layed in bed, only getting up to go to the bathroom.

I wasn't sure _why _exactly I wasn't talking. Maybe it was out of fear. Or pain. Or, possibly both. It hurt to speak, because people only asked me about what happened. It hurt to say the things that happened, and I was scared of what people would think, or say.

I felt dirty. Un-needed. _un-wanted._

But yet, I knew I wasn't, I had family and friends who cared, but I still felt like something was missing.

There was a knock at my door, and a face peaked in.

"May I?" Jake smiled at me, and I nodded my head. Did I mention him and His father had moved in already? I did my best to avoid him, and keeping in my room helped.

"So.." He took a seat in my swivel chair, and played around with the hem of his shirt. "I know you don't want to talk about it, so I guess I'll stay off that topic.."

I had to give him props, he knew I wasn't ready to talk about things.

"How are you?" He looked at me, and smirked, before adding "Sis" to the end.

" Im ok.. How are you?" I managed to say. I was slightly shocked by my own voice, but Jake seemed uneffected by it.

"Im fine. For people who live in the same house, it seems like we're strangers." He chuckled, and I smiled a bit. "But, I have to get to work, It almost time and my dad needs my help with some stuff, so I guess i'll see you around the house."

He got up, and walked to the door. "Bye, brother." I gave him another smile, and he closed my door behind him.

**Short chapter, but the next one will be better, and I'll have it up soon :] xoxo. Jadasophea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing Clare**

**disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Or The Scene Aesthetic's song, "Dont be that note I cant Hold."**

**Chapter 9: **_"So sorry, about all of the times_

_I had to, needed to,_

_Believe it and see it through my eyes,_

_But don't you worry about it,_

_cause I am here for you,_

_as long as you need me to."_

_-The Scene Aesthetic_

**Nobody's POV:**

Eli stood infront of the Edwards' house, debating on whether or not he should knock, or walk away. It's been a month since he was here, since he'd seen Clare. He felt like he needed to talk to Clare, make sure she's ok, and explain to her what happened with Bianca, incase she got the wrong idea.

_There had to be a reason why Clare showed up at my house, instead of going straight home, or to the police, _he thought.

*_knock knock*_

He held his hands at his sides, and in a few seconds, Jake opened the door.

"Oh, hey Eli, are you hear to talk to Clare?"

"Uh.. Yeah, is she home?"

"She hasn't left the house, yet. I was just on my way out, nobody's home and Clare's upstairs in her room, but I warn you, she hasn't spoken more than 3 words to anyone, not even her mom. She won't tell us any details of what happened to her. All we know is that she was kidnapped, by Fitz."

Eli knew Fitz was caught, and is in jail now, for quite a while.

Eli gave him a nod, and mumbled thanks, before sneaking passed him, into the house. Him and Jake were ok with eachother, but he still held a slight grudge against him. Jake walked out the door, and slowely, Eli desended up the stairway.

He stopped at Clare's door. He heard the shower on down the hall, and he knew it was her. Knowing she always changed in the bathroom before going inside her room, he opened her door, and walked over to the bed.

Eli hadn't been in her room in quite a while, but everything looked the same as it always has. Her floral bedset, pink walls, and wooden draws all seemed the same. After a few minutes, he saw someone walk into the room.

"_Fitz!"_ She screeched, dropping her comb she'd been holding. Her eyes started to water.

"No, Clare, it's me, Eli."

"Eli! Don't scare me like that!" She hit his arm playfully, but then frowned, and stared at him suspiciously. "What are you doing in my room?" She whispered. Clare still wasn't used to hearing her voice, since it's been a month since she really spoke.

"Clare, are you ok?"

"Im fine!" she snapped at him, and he inched away. "Sorry, Eli, I didn't mean that, but Im ok, really. Can you leave, please?" She glared at him, and he sighed.

"No, your not. I know your not."

"_Leave!"_ she screamed, pointing towards the door. She couldn't take everyone asking her questions, she obviously didn't want to answer.

Eli walked towards the door, but before opening it, he looked back at her, and gave her a look, and whispered, "Talk to someone. Anyone. It doesn't have to be me."

He was about to walk down the stairs, when he heard Clare, behind him.

"Eli"

he turned to face her tear-stained face, and it killed him to see her hurt. Without a word, He took her into his arms, and held her for a while.

"Do you need to talk?" He calmly asked in her ear.

She only nodded, and he guided her into her bedroom. He sat beside her on her bed, ot really sure what to say. Finally, after a while, he turned to her.

"Clare, what happened when Fitz kidnapped you?"

She flinched at the memory, but sighed heavily. "He.. he took me to the woods, and .." She couldn't finish, and she sobbed even more. Eli reached out and held her face between his hands, and held her head up, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hey, now, it's ok, he's gone, he's paying the price for this, your safe, now."

Clare shook her head. "No, Eli, you don't get it! He could be locked up for his whole life, and it wouldn't change the fact that he _raped _me! There's nothing that could change that. Nothing.." Clare was getting overwelmed with all this talking, and she layed her head on her pillow. "Im gunna get some rest, Eli. I think you should go."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, and Eli nodded, and stood up.

"Wait, Eli," Yet again, Eli turned to look at Clare.

"I forgot to give these back." She held up the noise cancellation headphones Eli had once given to her when her parents were fighting.

Eli took the headphones in his hands, but then put them around her neck. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and whispered, "There yours, now, Blue eyes."

**Huuh.. Weird chapter, eh? x] Review~ & I know, I lied about it being almost the end.. But idk what to do, random ideas randomly pop into my head for this story. but Review! xoxo, Jadasophea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing Clare**

**Chapter 10: **

Alli glanced at her cellphone, hoping to see her bestfriend's number pop up. But nothing. She was starting to get a little worried about Clare, if she wasn't already.

It's been a whole month since Clare had been found, and Alli's only seen her once, the day at Clare's house, on the night of her arrival. She figured her bestfriend needed space, and from what she'd heard from Jake, Clare wasn't up for much talking. But it still worried her, she was afraid that Clare would try and hurt herself, out of anger and hatrid.

Sighing, Alli finally made up her mind. "Sav!" She called down the hall. Sav Bhandari opened his room door, and looked at Alli.

"Could you drive me to Clare's? I wanna see her,"

Understanding that Alli was missing her friend, he agreed, and drove her to the Edwards'.

When they got there, Alli waved for her older brother to leave, and climbed up the front porch of the house, taking in a breath.

_*Knock, knock, knock.*_

Alli waited a little impatiently, but soon the door cracked open, revealing Mrs. Edwards.

"Oh, hello, Alli. Are you hear to see Clare?" Alli nodded, and Mrs. Edwards sent her upstairs.  
>Alli stood infront of Clare's bedroom door, and knocked slowely. She heard a few noises, like someone getting up. Clare opened her door, and a smile crept up to her face when she saw her bestfriend.<p>

"Alli!"

"Clare!"

Alli suffocated Clare in a hug, nearly in tears. "Oh, Clare Im so glad your ok. How are you feeling?"

Clare took a breath, before responding. "Im fine, Alls. But how are you? I feel like we havn't spoken in a month!" Clare didn't want to talk about her kidnapping, she felt over-whelmed already.

"That's because we _havn't _spoken in a month." Alli stated.

Clare didn't realize how long it'd actually been since her last conversation with her bestfriend, and It kind of made her sad. Weren't bestfriends suppose to keep eachother safe? Tell eachother everything? But now that Clare had thought about It, she didn't really _want _Alli to know what happened with Fitz. So far, she's only told Eli.

"Anyways, Clare, you need to get out of the house!" Alli set her purse down, and looked at her bestfriend.

Clare hesitated. She honestly wasn't in the mood to leave her room, let alone her house. "I don't know, Alli, Im not sure if Im ready.."

Alli walked across the room, and put her arms around Clare. "Hey, Clarebear, Fitz is in jail, now. He won't be able to hurt you. You're safe."

Clare smiled, knowing her bestfriend was probably right. "Alright, let me just throw on something to wear."

Alli waited in the room, while Clare went to change in the bathroom. She noticed Clare was a little off, and she flinched whenever Alli hugged her. But Alli shrugged the thought away, thinking it was nothing.

..

...

...

Eli was leaning against the wall behind Above the Dot. His head was facing the sky, and he was deep in thought. The last time he'd saw Clare, she seemed like she really needed someone to be there for her. And he really _did _want to be there for her, but he wasn't sure if she could get by with just telling him. She needed to talk to someone else, a therapist, maybe. But whenever Eli suggested the idea, she automatically shook her head no.

"Goldsworthy," Eli snapped his head down, and looked around him, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. But then he noticed someone to his left.

"Bianca," He smiled at the girl. Eli hadn't seen her since the night Clare had arrived home, and he was slightly happy to see her, now.

"Long time no see. How's Clare, I heard Fitz got arrested." She stood beside him, and shoved her hands in her pockets. Eli just shrugged, and replyed with,

"She's broken, Bee. Fitz raped her. But Im the only one she told, she's scared." Bianca nodded, understanding what Eli was saying. "You gotta give her time. She most likely won't be who she used to be, getting raped has that effect on you."

"Where have you been?" Eli finally looked in Bianca's eyes. He saw, not only a classmate, but a _friend._ He never knew how him and Bianca would ever end up friends, they never usually talked, but, hey, opposites attract.

Bianca thought long and hard about Eli's question. "Out and about, I guess. Trying to get my life on track. I honestly think things are getting better, now that Fitz is locked up."

Eli nodded. "Well, I guess Im gunna go, Im suppose to meet Adam in a little. I'll see you around, Bee. Stay out of trouble." He smirked, and Bianca rolled her eyes. She, too, was surprised at how well they became friends. And she knew, that unlike many of her other friends, Eli would always be there to talk things out.

"Tell Adam I said Hi." Eli started down the street, feeling a little better, knowing Bianca was alright.

Reflecting on the passed year, and his time at Degrassi, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He himself, along with a lot of other people he's known, had made big improvements in there lives. It's just part of life, part of growing up. Eli couldn't believe how many friends he's made along the way, that he knew would be there for him through thick and thin.

He knew that somehow, he, along with Bianca, and Clare, and even Adam, would make it through the rough times in life.

**So.. The passed few chapters = weird, I know. But I hope you Liked this one, It's short but slightly meaningful at the end :P. I love the friendship of Bianca and Eli, that we'd never see in Degrassi o; REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11! xoxo, jadasophea**


End file.
